


you're dying in my arms (and i'm screaming your name)

by TheSongOfTheCricket



Series: sometimes things get a little bit blurry [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Oops, Slight Canon Divergence, my hand slipped, welcome to the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSongOfTheCricket/pseuds/TheSongOfTheCricket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She reaches the gate to see Scott, kneeled on the ground holding Allison above the ground in his arms, and as she runs for them, she can hear Allison forcing words up through her mouth and out into the still air, so thick with the oncoming death Lydia can feel surging against her lungs.</p><p>'You have to tell Lydia,' she’s croaking, tears wet against her paling cheeks. 'You have to tell her, you have to tell her-'</p><p>'Allison, I’m right here,' Lydia says, wrapping her arms across the girl’s chest as Scott relinquishes her body. 'Tell me what?'"</p><p>Set in 3x23, slight canon divergence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're dying in my arms (and i'm screaming your name)

She feels something begin to simmer in her chest, hot and painful and burning, and all at once, she knows what’s wrong, she knows what’s happening. There’s a scream building deep in her throat, a thick pressure, and she runs, leaving Stiles behind in the hallway.

She doesn’t know if she’s ever run as fast as this before. It’s never felt quite like this before, with the death nipping so close to her heels and the panic welling in her bones.

She reaches the gate to see Scott, kneeled on the ground holding Allison above the ground in his arms, and as she runs for them, she can hear Allison forcing words up through her mouth and out into the still air, so thick with the oncoming death Lydia can feel surging against her lungs.

“You have to tell Lydia,” she’s croaking, tears wet against her paling cheeks. “You have to tell her, you have to tell her-”

“Allison, I’m right here,” Lydia says, wrapping her arms across the girl’s chest as Scott relinquishes her body. “Tell me what?”

“Lydia,” Allison whispers, hoarse but reverent, as if she was looking up at an angel preparing to lead her on up to heaven. She reaches out for the shorter girl, leather brushing against the blonde’s cheek. “Lydia, I-”

and her voice fizzles out like a finished sparkler, leaving Lydia staring with screaming eyes and a shattering heart.

“Allison?” she murmurs, grip growing tight. The fingers against her cheek fall, landing with a soft thud on the cemented ground. “Allison?” she cries into the air, frantic and sobbing, rising through the air like a wisp of blackened smoke.

And the scream erupts, tearing itself from her throat and launching to the air. It echoes off of every wall, bouncing against Scott’s ear drums and reaching so far that Stiles can hear it from where he’s leaned up against a wall.

She screams long and loud and mournful, until the Banshee is no longer screaming, but Lydia. Just Lydia, as the tears drip off her chin and onto the corpse in her arms, splashing against bloodstained fingers and fabric. Just Lydia, screaming as Scott weeps for girl who pushed him against the bed and Isaac sobs for the one who had pressed hot kisses against his lips.

And Lydia screams for the dead girl limp in her arms that she loves.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm sorry.  
> Find me at the-cricket-song.tumblr.com


End file.
